


The Wifi is Nuts

by snapchattingnct



Series: NCT vs. Wifi [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just cute and super fluffy like usual, markhyuck the cutest babies, nct continues to have issues with technology haha, they just want the wifi to work pls SM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: A sequel to ‘Is Your Wifi Okay?’Donghyuck needed Mark’s insanely high speed internet to finish his lab report. The only problem was that it was password protected. Jokingly, he typed in his own name as the password...Now, he was connected to Mark’s wifi.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: NCT vs. Wifi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818217
Comments: 40
Kudos: 446





	The Wifi is Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wifi issues that these babies continue to have when they try to do vlives haha. 
> 
> "The wifi is nuts." - Johnny, 2020 
> 
> I wrote this out in one seating as something to distract me from my other wips that I really should be working on instead, but you know~ Just the typical fluffy markhyuck is what I'm offering to you today, so enjoy!
> 
> Betaed by Isis, thank you!!

“The wifi is nuts,” Johnny groaned out from across the table, flopping back against his seat as he failed to connect to the building’s wifi for the fifth time that night. “I’m just trying to finish this essay.” 

Equally peeved, Donghyuck pushed his laptop to the side. “You’re telling me. I’ve been trying to load this graph for the past hour. All that I’ve got so far is the first letter of the y-axis loaded. It’s going to be the next  _ century _ before anything else loads.” 

Once again, he was faced with yet another impending doom of a deadline at eleven fifty nine, exactly four hours from now. Donghyuck really needed to break this procrastination habit of his because it was currently causing him way too much stress. After the wifi scare with his biochem exam, he figured that he would be able to break out of his bad habit by now, but they do say that old habits die hard. Tugging at his locks, Donghyuck glared at the rainbow spinning wheel of death on his screen. 

He continued to glare at his laptop screen, hoping that somehow his graphs would magically load. But when nothing happened in the following two minutes, he threw his hands up in the air and admitted defeat. Slamming his laptop shut with probably more force than necessary, he shoved everything into his bag. 

His chair let out a loud screech as he stood up, catching the attention of a couple students nearby. Cheeks red, he mouthed a quick apology to everyone around him for disturbing the peace and quiet.

“Hyuck, where are you going?” Johnny hissed at him, brows knitting together as one of his airpods slipped out of his ear. Long limbs scrambling to catch it before it rolled away, he added, “There’s no way you finished your lab report already.”

“No, I didn't. But staying here isn’t going to help me finish it any faster, or even at all. Campus wifi sucks ass.” 

“Where are you going then? This is the best wifi connection you’re going to get on campus.” 

Smiling, Donghyuck shouldered his backpack on as he said, “Exactly. That’s why I’m going  _ off  _ campus.” 

“Wait? You know a spot off campus?” 

“Yes, of course I know a spot. How do you think I manage to submit all of my assignments on time?” Donghyuck fired back, rolling his eyes as Johnny scrambled to pack up all of his belongings as well, quick to follow to wherever it was that Donghyuck was heading to. Not bothering to wait for him, Donghyuck began to head out the door, “I definitely don’t get them finished here, where the wifi runs slower than a grandma driving on the highway.” 

.

“You know, when you said that you knew a spot off campus, I figured that it would have been like a cute, little coffee shop or something, not Mark’s apartment.” Johnny told him the moment they found themselves standing in front of the familiar blue door, the number  _ 802 _ in gold on it. “His apartment’s wifi sucks ass too.” 

“Nah, trust me, this place has the best internet connection in the whole universe. We just have to convince Mark to give us the password to it.” Donghyuck assured him before knocking on the door. 

The door flew open not more than a couple of seconds later as if the person answering it had been expecting them, which wasn’t that much of a lie, because they were. 

“Hey, baby.” Mark pressed a quick kiss to his cheeks, before opening the door a little wider for them to enter. “How’s my Donghyuckie doing?”

Grinning from ear to ear, Donghyuck happily returned the gesture, before slipping under his arm to get inside. As he took off his shoes at the doorway, Donghyuck saw that Johnny was still standing outside, hadn't moved an inch, and his face twisted into one of extreme disgust. 

“Johnny, come on. We don’t have all night.” Donghyuck called out to him before adding on teasingly, “And stop looking like that. You’ll get premature wrinkles and that’s not cute.” 

Not bothering to see if Johnny had decided to move inside yet, Donghyuck immediately threw his arms around Mark, pulling his boyfriend in for a tight hug. “I’ve missed you so much. Xenobiotics has been kicking my fucking ass. If I have to read one more lab report on their metabolism process, I might die.” 

“I don’t understand a single thing that you just said but okay.” Mark laughed, big eyes sparkling behind his golden frames. Returning the hug just as tightly though, Mark smoothed down some of the baby hairs that were sticking up on his head, courtesy of his stressing out from earlier. “But I miss you too.” 

Mind completely blissed out and his lab report deadline shoved to the back of his mind, Donghyuck inched up on his tippy toes, prepared to get lost in the taste of Mark’s lips, only for Johnny's obnoxious voice to ruin the moment completely. “Dude, y’all cute and all, but like, can you not do it while I’m standing right here?”

Arms still wrapped around Mark’s neck, Donghyuck turned his head to throw Johnny the nastiest glare he could muster. “I hate you.” 

Shoulders shaking with laughter, Mark pressed another tender kiss to his temple, in hopes of appeasing his anger. “There, there. You’ll get your kisses later.”

“Well, I want them now.” Donghyuck pouted, his bottom lip jutting out as he prepared to show Mark his big, puppy eyes. 

Mark laughed even harder, which made his cheeks burn. Feeling a little embarrassed, he looked away, unable to look at Mark in the eyes any longer. “Later, Donghyuck. You have a lab report to do, don’t you?”

At the mention of his goddamn lab report, Donghyuck moaned as he slumped against Mark's chest, nearly sending the both of them tumbling to the ground from his added weight. “Why did you have to remind me?” 

“Come on, you big baby. Time for you to get back to work.” Mark told him as he began to haul him to the living room. As he placed him down on the couch, Mark turned back around to face Johnny, saying. “Hey, man. You here to mooch off the wifi too?” 

“Yeah.” Johnny nodded as he took the empty space right next to him on the couch. “Donghyuck said that you have the  _ best  _ wifi in the whole universe. Those were his exact words by the way. So, I better not be disappointed.”

Mark threw him a pointed look, one that barely held any kind of heat. “My special wifi is reserved only for special people. And it’s definitely not open to the public.” 

“I’m your boyfriend, babe!” He cried out. “I’m pretty sure that makes me a special person.” 

“Debatable.” Mark teased back. 

Mouth dropping wide open, Donghyuck gasped, hand clutching his heart. “Did you just say that I am not  _ special _ ?”

“Just kidding.” Mark threw his head back and laughed heartily. Beside him, he heard Johnny joining in on the fun too, his extremely loud and deep laugh ringing out throughout the room. 

Highly embarrassed now, Donghyuck crossed his arms against his chest, sulking. He could not believe that two of his most favorite people were ganging up on him like this, especially when he had a lab report due soon. The audacity. Speaking of the lab report, he figured that he should probably get started on it again if he wanted to finish it by the deadline. 

With a loud huff, he pulled his laptop out from his bag and began to open all of his notes. Fine, if Mark didn’t want to share his totally amazing wifi with him then no kisses for him later. That’d teach him a lesson next time he tried to deny him access to the wifi. 

When Mark tried to kiss him again, Donghyuck dodged it, glaring at him before returning his attention back to his lab report. 

“Aw, okay, fine. I’ll let you sulk for a little bit and finish up that lab report before I try anything else.” Mark smiled. Pinching his cheeks once, he promised, “I’ll buy you dinner once you’re finished.” 

“You’re really not going to let me use your super fast wifi, are you?” 

“Nope! Guess the password if you want to. It’s not that difficult.” 

Donghyuck watched as Mark left the room before he dropped his head down onto Johnny’s shoulder miserably. “I’ve tried guessing his wifi literally every single time I’ve been over now and I’ve never gotten it right.” 

“It’ll be okay, little one.” Johnny told him as he patted his head, soothingly. “At least my essay is even loading right now. The chances of me sending it in rose by like ten percent.”

Mark’s building wifi wasn’t that bad. It was definitely faster than the campus wifi, but it still wasn’t fast enough. After being spoiled once with his high speed internet, nothing else could compare. Nothing was loading at the pace that Donghyuck wanted it to. Everything was too slow. And as much as he was keen on not giving Mark any kisses, Donghyuck really wanted to. But until he finished this report, he wasn’t allowed to do so, which was not cool. Not cool at all. 

When he saw the spinning wheel of death appear on his screen again, Donghyuck slumped back into the soft cushions of the couch, wishing it to swallow him whole so that he wouldn’t have to deal with this stupid report any longer. 

“That’s it, I’m getting this password, even if it kills me.” He announced as he began to try to connect to the 5G wifi. 

“Let me know when you do because nothing is loading for me either right now.” Johnny sighed as he gave up on submitting his essay for the second time that day. 

Technology really wasn’t on their side that day.

Bringing his fingers up to his lips, Donghyuck began to bite away at his nails as the password box popped up on his screen. One quick glance at the digital clock on the corner of his screen told him that he barely had an hour left to finish his report, and he still had so  _ much _ to do. 

Johnny watched from over his shoulder as he tried to try in a couple passwords. Each time it began to think, waiting for the moment it would connect, Donghyuck held his breath, praying that he got it right. But it was pointless though, since each and every time he tried, it came back as an ‘ _ incorrect password.’ _

“Did he give you any hints on what it could be?” Johnny asked. 

He nodded. “Yeah. Mark did.”

“What did he tell you?”

“He said that his password was something that he liked.” 

“Okay, you’re his  _ boyfriend, _ shouldn’t you know all of his favorite things?” 

“Well, I do, but apparently I don’t know what he likes the most.” Donghyuck sighed, raking a hand through his hair. He literally tried everything that he could think of. He tried  _ watermelons, cheetahs, blue, guitar, SpiderMan, kimchi jjigae,  _ and even his own fucking name. 

None of it worked. 

His stress levels were slowly rising to a ten right now as he took another peek at the clock. Gripping his hair, he said, “I've literally tried everything. Food, songs, movies, but nothing works.” 

“Um, have you tried your name?” 

“Yes, I’ve fucking tried my name.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “But it’s not it.” 

“Damn.” Johnny whistled long and low before shaking his head. “He likes something even more than you? I didn’t know that it was possible…” 

“You’re telling me!”

When Mark had given him the hint to the wifi password the first time around, Donghyuck truly thought that he had it in the bag. Something that Mark liked? Easy. It was him of course, what else could have been? Happily typing his name into the password bar, he was prepared and ready to be connected to Mark’s high speed internet to stream the next episode of his drama that he had been obsessed with. He was left speechless when he was  _ not  _ connected to the wifi. 

Shocked, he practically manhandled Mark to the ground, asking him why his name wasn’t the password. Mark simply kissed him and said, “You’re close, but not close enough. It’s something that I like, a lot.” 

Literally, what could Mark possibly like more than him?

Frowning, Donghyuck stared back at the password screen. Then suddenly, a light bulb popped off in his head. Mark had told him that his name was close to the actual password, but not close enough. Fingers flying across the keyboard, he held his breath to see if his suspicion was correct. 

When the bars at the top of his screen blinked for a few times before appearing as three full bars, he stood up and screamed. Hands flying up in the air and his laptop shoved aside, Donghyuck laughed. Heart hammering in his chest, he stared at the three bars like it was the greatest treasure ever, which it kind of was. High speed internet in this day and age, that worked? Now that was pure gold.

Donghyuck couldn’t believe that it worked. It really worked. Who knew his boyfriend was such a softie. 

“What did you type in?” Johnny asked, eyes wide as he stared at the stable wifi bars at the top of his screen. “Dude, let me know! I have an essay to send in. Sharing is caring!”

Ignoring Johnny’s shouts for the wifi password, Donghyuck ran out of the room and straight into Mark’s room. As he slid into the room, Donghyuck found Mark trying to dry his hair, a towel around his neck, and his bare back facing him. 

On any other day, Donghyuck would have loved to soak in the image before him; droplets of water dripping down Mark’s back as his sweatpants hung lowly on his hips, a heavenly sight. But today, his urge to smuggle Mark in his love was much greater. Not caring that Mark was still wet from the shower, he jumped right on his back, hugging him tight, nearly squeezing the life source out of Mark. 

“I fucking love you.” He whispered as he pressed a wet kiss to Mark’s cheek. “I literally love you so much.” 

Hands immediately gripping onto the back of his thighs, Mark stumbled forward once before regaining his balance. “Whoa there, a warning would be nice next time, Donghyuckie. But yes, I love you too.” 

At the mere mention of his nickname, Donghyuck squeezed his arms around Mark even harder. “You’re the cutest boyfriend ever.” 

“Thank you.” Mark laughed, turning around to face him. “Not sure what I did to deserve this sudden love fest, but I’ll take it.” 

“You’re fucking adorable.” Donghyuck continued on as he pressed his lips everywhere on Mark’s face, from his forehead to his cheeks, and then finally on his lips. Heart blossoming, he breathed out, “I can’t believe it’s  _ Donghyuckie. _ ” 

“Ah, so you finally figured it out. Took you long enough.” 

“I knew it was something about me,” Donghyuck argued. “I just didn’t know it was that.” 

“Oh, come on, I call you that every second that I can.”

“I know! I didn’t know that you liked calling me that so much.” 

Shrugging, Mark smiled back at him. “It’s cute, like you, so I like it, a lot.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, to be young and so in love. Mark, you are so whipped haha. This boy calls Donghyuck, "Donghyuckie" every chance he gets, truly. 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/markeuhyuckie/status/1239041276454076417?s=20) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/markeuhyuckie)


End file.
